Ligereza
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hoy es un día pesado, y el pasado vuelve a tu mente, como un mantra que se repite todo el rato. Tienes que cambiar de aires. - Reto OffScorse de Julio: Los olvidados del ED, EEQCR, por Gui.


Gui: ¡Hola de nuevo! Mi vida de desaparecida de FanFiction es una farsa: sigo aquí, publicando fics, aunque no tenga internet o no tenga cualquier cosa... Y esta vez es un Reto (cómo no...) que se llama "Los Olvidados del ED" de la categoría Retos Off-Scorse del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Me ha tocado (he elegido, más bien) a Alicia Spinnet, esa que es cazadora de Gryffindor.

Disclaimer: _(no lo pongo porque es obvio)_

* * *

**Ligereza**

No era más que un día sin importancia, de los que ocurren más a menudo que los importantes. Uno de esos en los que erras por la tierra sin nada que hacer ni qué pensar, como si por una vez en la vida hubieses conseguido no pensar en nada, estar en esa caja de la nada que dicen que solo tienen los hombres. Qué tontería, si eres una mujer y estás vagando por el mundo y sin pensar en nada... Bueno, piensas en las cajas de la nada. Ahora... Ya no hay nada que hacer, te ha vencido el que sea que se inventó lo de la caja de la nada. Es verdad, no dejas de pensar. En cualquier estupidez. Qué tontería.

Era un día nublado, en realidad. Y no sabías si te habías quedado dormida o no. No sabías nada de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, estabas envuelta en niebla - como si todo en la vida no fuese más que niebla. ¿Estabas soñando? Viste un pájaro, volando. Pero solo había medio pájaro. Tú eras la otra mitad y volaste para alcanzarlo. Luego estabas en la cama.

El día volvía a no tener importancia. ¿Qué? Era sábado. Llevabas toda la mañana en la cama y es normal dormirse y soñar a veces. En realidad no tenías nada que hacer. Ni siquiera los deberes. Nada de nada. No era más que un día estúpido que pasaría sin más. No era más que una tarde nublada y errante en el cielo. No estabas con ánimos de mucho más que quedarte donde estabas. Ni siquiera pensabas en alguien en especial. Como...

Katie Bell entró como una ráfaga de aire. Te sobresaltaste por dentro pero seguías ahí tumbada como si nada. Ella estaba ligeramente agitada.

-¿Eres Alicia Spinnet?

-Claro que sí, Katie. Me conoces.

-Dice Oliver Wood que bajes ahora mismo si no quieres que te tire por la ventana. Eso ha dicho.

-Gracias Katie, no te preocupes, bajaré en un minuto.

Y antes de salir por la puerta, la niña se giró y te preguntó, como si le costase vivir en este mundo tan complicado:

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Por tu hermano, Katie - dijiste hastiada. Como una confesión que estás harta de repetir. Como un torturado sin fuerzas, abatido. Maldito cabrón de Kevan Bell, querías gritarle. No, no querías gritarle. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo. ¿Era posible que no lo supiera todo? Te había reconocido, ¿no? ¿No había estado un par de veces con Kevan cuando tú te habías acercado? ¿Le habría siquiera hablado Kevan de ti?

-Ah. Es verdad. Perdón.

Si no lo sabía, ya no tenía excusa. Había caído en la cuenta. Kevan no debía ser un hermano fácil. No era un novio fácil. Meera Grant debía saberlo. Él salía con ella cuando os conocisteis. Y cuando cortasteis seguía con ella, claro. Kevan el mayor. Kevan, que era tan guapo, tan experimentado, qué hacía tantas cosas increíbles con la lengua y con las manos. Kevan, que al parecer se moría por tus huesos pero que no era más que un pervertido sin escrúpulos. Te dejaste timar, y bien.

Qué gracioso fue. Es verdad, lo fue, te sigues riendo por ello, y ni siquiera con amargura. Husmeando sus conversaciones, no tenías nada que reprocharle, estabas igual de enferma que él. Le acosabas bastante. Le seguías. Sabías dónde vivía. Sabías cuándo comía, a qué amigos hablaba, a cuales no... ¡Todo! Y todo porque le seguías a todas partes. Y claro, al principio le decía a su novia que la quería. Que no la engañaba. Y tú te reías de ella - aunque era ella la que se tenia que reír de ti. Porque sabías que Kevan te deseaba a ti. Incluso cuando le oías gemir por los besos de esa pobre ilusa.

Luego fue más complicado. Cuando le oíste decir que le gustaban las niñas pequeñas porque era dóciles y tenían tetas pequeñas. Qué extraño fue eso. Eras exactamente así. Y ni siquiera te molestó al principio. Se lo dijiste. Él también se rió. Los dos os reíais de la enfermedad del otro. Él de tu acoso. Se sentía poderoso. Tú de su condición ligeramente pederasta.

Cuando él tuvo problemas con unos muggles sus padres empezaron a observar. Esos sí que estaban mal. Contrataron a un detective que les dijo todo. Que Kevan se veía a espaldas de su novia con una niña de doce años. Kevan que tenía dieciocho. A ti te paró el detective un día y te dijo que tenías una relación ilegal. Os mandaron a los dos a ver a un psicólogo. Hasta en eso veías vuestros destinos ligados.

Cuando desapareció Katie Bell empezaste a preguntarte si Kevan no tenía en realidad deseos extraños de su hermana pequeña. Estaba realmente enfermo al parecer. El detective hacía de informador para ti y te contó que lo mandaron a un hospital de día, con los que se rajan y se drogan. Tú te habías agenciado un buen trauma cuando Kevan se escapó de la vigilancia del detective y vino a forzarte por haberlo desvelado todo. Por suerte no pasó nada malo, pero tú te habías asustado y de repente Kevan te pareció un lobo feroz y no un desconocido deseable. Te encerraste bien encerrada y volviste a nacer con otra forma. Decidiste que los hombres tenían algo agresivo y que acosarlos les incitaba.

Tú te habrías quedado con él, claro, pero después de lo que intentó, pues ya no. Y luego, cuando...

-¡Alicia!

Oliver Wood te estaba llamando, idiota. Bajaste volando por las escaleras. Sonreíste con cara de culpabilidad. Pensar en Kevan te había despertado.

-Toma. Vamos.

Cogiste la escoba. Saludaste a Katie Bell con la mano y seguiste a Oliver. Él empezaba ese año como capitán del equipo de Quidditch y estaba decidido a meterte en ese mundo de aire. «Así sales de tu mundo demasiado terrenal» te había dicho. Era un buen chico. Sabía lo de Kevan, aunque era el único, a parte de tus padres. Y la familia de Kevan.

Cuando llegasteis al campo de Quidditch no había demasiada gente. Los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Greyton Greengrass, Jasper Hunter y Harry Doyle. Cuando Oliver empezó las pruebas, llegó Katie Bell. Angelina y Greyton llevaban jugando con Oliver desde segundo. Los gemelos Weasley habían conseguido destituir a los dos anteriores golpeadores por el favor de Charlie Weasley y pretendían seguir, pero Jasper Hunter, uno de los golpadores de antes, se había vuelto a presentar.

Las pruebas fueron cortas, no te aburriste. Oliver os cogió a Angelina, a Katie y a ti. Te pareció una buena manera de empezar. Katie Bell era un niña muy mona y seguro que mucho más interesante como persona que su hermano. Oliver también se quedó con los Weasley. Nadie se había presentado a buscador y ni Greyton, ni Harry, ni Jasper querían hacer el favor de serlo. Oliver se quedó ligeramente abatido.

-Oliver...

-Hola Alicia. Lo has hecho bien. Te dije que podías surcar el cielo. Pero sin buscador...

-Tranquilo Oliver. Vamos a pedirle ayuda a McGonagall, ¿sí?

Oliver asentía como ausente. Parecía que hubiese querido terminar el entrenamiento de otra manera. En realidad, estaba claro que planeaba algo y no sabíais si te incluía. Pareció abatido un buen rato y cuando te fuiste a cambiar le dejaste con la misma cara. Al salir del vestuario, se la había cambiado.

-En realidad quería darte algo - te susurró al oído para que nadie lo oyese. Le seguiste riendo. Os escondisteis en un sitio apartado.

-¿Y bien? - preguntaste.

-Me gustas - declaró, alzando las cejas, como si fuese a añadir más cosas. Y lo hizo. - Y además, opino que necesitas renovar toda tu vida. No solo vivir en el aire sino también poder subir cuando quieras. Así que opino que no tienes mejor opción que yo.

Te lo planteó como una estrategia de Quidditch, como una orden de entrenamiento. Era tan distinto de Kevan - pero Kevan solo era una persona y no conocías nada más. Podías empezar por aquí, ¿no? Quizás se chafaba a los dos días, Oliver tenía pinta de ser un chico raro y difícil. Pero no era mala idea.

-Si se estropea, te echaré la culpa - le advertiste.

-Me parece justo.

Le besaste tú. No ibas a ser una niña dócil de tetas pequeñas. No, esa niña estaba en otro sitio.

* * *

Y... esto es todo. Historias difíciles en el pasado. Opino que la gente con peso detrás es más ligera. ¿Suerte en el reto? Nah, solo quiero reviews.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
